


Joyride

by crystal_aces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica decides to take Derek's car out for some personal time woth Stiles when things take a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> A short prompt thay was given to me :)

Erica pulled the car to a stop before grinning at her passenger. She turned in her seat and grabbed his face, pulling him down until his lips hungrily met hers. They fought for dominance, greedily pulling each other closer. But then suddenly he pulled away.

"Do you feel that?" Stiles asked, his eyes darting around the car.

Erica frowned, unhappy that his soft lips were no longer on hers. "Feel what?"

"The car," Stiles said. "The car is moving!"

Erica focused her attention on the car, her dark eyes narrowing. A second later, her eyes widened in panic. Before she could do anything, there was a thunk, and the car shook, throwing them both forward.

"Oh shit," she whispered, her eyes wide.

She threw open the car door, turning hesitantly to look at the damage. She winced as she saw the tail end of the car had been dented when it banged into a tree.

"Well, it's not too bad, right? Your dad isn't going to freak out over it," Stiles said as he stared at the wreckage along side her.

"He wouldn't...if it were his car."

Stiles whipped around to look at her with wide eyes. "Who's car is it, Erica?"

Erica took a deep breath before answering. "Derek's."

"Derek's?" Stiles shouted.

Instead of answering, Erica tried to come up with how she was going to tell Derek. When she tuned back into what Stiles was saying, she frowned.

"You're a werewolf, Erica! How do your wolf senses not tell you that the car is moving?"

Erica glared at him. "I'm not Spider-Man, Stiles. My senses don't tingle when there's trouble."

"Well, I'm just saying I'm not going to deal with Derek when he finds out. I don't need my handsome face getting messed up because you couldn't help taking his car out for a joyride."

She shifted away from Stiles, ignoring him again. She pulled out her phone, dialing the first number that was on speed dial.

"What?" a grumpy voice answered after a few seconds.

"Derek, there's been a problem..." Erica started.

Derek paused on the other end. "Okay, spit it out."

"Stiles was in trouble, so I borrowed your car to go help him... and bottom line is your car crashed," she said, biting her bottom lip.

There was a pause again. Erica assumed he went out to the garage to see if his car was still there.

"Erica!" came an angry growl from the other side of the phone.

"Good talk, Derek. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" and with that, she hung up the phone, praying to whatever gods there were out there that she would even make it to tomorrow.


End file.
